


Pages

by soulgusttheguardian



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus leaves a letter everyday after Alec's sudden death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pages

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS. 
> 
> This contains trigger warnings of suicide and bullying. 
> 
> So for backgrounds I got the idea: what if Alec was closeted in high school and he and Magnus start dating. So obviously it becomes obvious but no one really does anything cos Magnus is Magnus. But they break up and lots of people start picking on Alec for it. He, consequently, develops depression from both the bullies and the break up and commits suicide.
> 
> So yeah..I am going to write an alternative that will be multiple chapters that is about them and the break up, but the end will be different I promise. No one dies in that one :) 
> 
> So enjoy? :D

Dear Alec,

It has already been a month.

Can you please speak to me again?

Do you know how much I miss you?

I'm so sorry I never noticed. I guess I'm a pretty lousy boyfriend then. 

Or, ex boyfriend.

I wish you had still been mine.

This happened because of me though right? I made you act in public and everyone learned you were gay. I'm sorry for that too.

Why didn't you just tell me?

I could have helped..

Alec I miss you so much. I love you so much. I just wish I could hold you again. Hear your voice and touch your beautiful black hair. 

Why did you suffer alone?

I hope you are able to read these letters, wherever you may be. I have left one everyday since then in hopes it would end up being a bad dream. 

God Alec... Why?

You used to be so strong. I guess they broke that though, huh? I know how that is..

Well I'm almost out of paper. I'll be back tomorrow. Please come back.

I love you.

Forever,  
Magnus


End file.
